The Planet Gameshows
by thegeeky1
Summary: PG, for mild sexual references, mild drug use, and mild language. Currently up: The Planet Dating Game! Also... a very important note.
1. The Planet Dating Game

*takes out phonograph used by many a fan-fic-er before me, plays disc* I do not own any of these characters, so don't sue me! *end of disc* but thanks to Firaxis for such a great game!  Oh, I've never seen a real dating game before :/

Morgan: Hello!  Not-so-live from Morgan Holocommunications, it's *loudly* the Planet Dating Game!  I'm your host, Nwo…Nuh…Nunnie…Nuh-bootie, aww heck; I can't even pronounce my name Morgan!

*clapping hands, tentacles; there are mindworms in the crowd for some reason*

Morgan: Let's meet our lovely Lady, Deirdre Skye!

Deirdre: Thank you Morgan!  My mindworms would like to have the pleasure of raising their larvae in your mind!

*mindworms hold signs up that say 'go earthdeirdre go!'*

Morgan: I hate you too!  And let's meet our eligible bachelors!  Bachelor #1 hails from University Base, is one heck of a thinker, but is not resistant to probing (heh heh heh): Prokhor Zakharov.

Zakharov: Hello Morgan.  I am elated to be here.

Deirdre: Hello.  You seem to know your words.

Morgan: Bachelor #2 hails from UN Headquarters, and is inefficient but talented: Pravin Lal!

Lal: Peace be with you.

Deirdre: Dude, you're a hippie too? D'you wanna go smoke some planetmoss back behind Last Rose of Summer with me?

Lal: …

Deirdre: Wut?  Did I say something wrong?

Morgan: Anyways… Contestant #3 hails from The Hive; industrious and reproductive (heh heh heh), but not trade-friendly…. It's Shen-Ji Yang!

Yang: *googly eyes* you are under my control… you are under my control…

Morgan: Yes master… what do y--- wait, wait, what's going on?

Yang: All I said was 'hello Deirdre.'

Deirdre: Did not!  *sticks tongue out*

Morgan: Yes… well… your first question, Deirdre?

Deirdre: Bachelor #1, I come out of the changing room wearing the ugliest dress.  What do you say?

Zakharov: Putting on that dress was not logical.

Deirdre: How…logical…uh…*cough* OK, #2?

Lal: I have an idea!  You wear that at midnight, in a pitch black tent where there was nobody there!  And now you'll wear this one.

Deirdre: Compromisy…. Are you sure you won't puff the magic dragon with me?

Lal: …

Deirdre: Wut?  #3?

Yang: *googly eyes* you are under my control…

*a crazed Believer in the crowd stands up and says "Yes master…" and points a particle impactor at Lal; but horrible misses and drills a hold through Yang's skull instead.  A Morgan Security Patrol responds with a gatling to the head of the Believer.

Morgan: Erhem… yes… Security Patrol, drag these bodies into the dumpster, thank you…

*The MSP obediently responds and drags the corpses outside.*

Morgan: Well, seeing that we're down to two, it's time for the SUPER BONUS ROUND!

Deirdre: Bachelor #2, some of my best friends are mindworms.  How do you feel about that?

*Mindworms stand up happily and form a writhing smiley out of their tentacles*

Lal: Will they hurt me?

Deirdre: Not unless I order them to.

Lal: Can they join the UN?

Deirdre: I guess… o_O

Lal: Yay!  They can be my friend too!

Deirdre: OK.  That was weird.  #1?

Zakharov: Are they dead?

Deirdre: No…

Zakharov: Darn, because if they were, I could dissect them and do heinous experiments on them! *evil laugh*

Deirdre: Euuughhh! :P Bachelor #2 wins!

Lal: Yaaay!

*Cheering, applause, Deirdre and Lal kiss, etc. etc. etc.*

Morgan: Well, that's it today from Morgan Holocommunications!  This is CEO Morgan, signing off!

So there's my story!  I hope you liked it, even though it was pretty pitiful if I do say so myself.   It was fun to write ^_^.  R&R for another game show and be sure to vote for which one:

-The Planet Dating Game (1 male, 3 females)

-The Planet Dating Game (Alien Crossfire version)

-Any mix of the above!

-Planet Survivor (hard for me)

-The Bachelor: Planet (hard for me-Aki Zeta 5 sure would be funny ^_^)

-Planet Big Brother (see above notes)

-anything else… *you choose!*

So R&R!  2 votes for one show= me writing it!


	2. Important Note!

OO  
  
Uh, wow OO  
  
Last year, I posted this, and made myself a bother on some other Alpha Centauri fanfics and got myself a review.  
  
Now... about a year later... I've gotten reviews again!  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
Good news: I did write a sequel Bad news: I can't find the sequel! XX XX XX  
  
Anyway, the sequel was Planet Clue (beyond gameshows!)... Yang ended up winning (even though he was dead), and I made a 'cameo'.  
  
Well... hopefully the muse will find me again, and I'll write The Bachelorette w/Aki Zeta 


End file.
